Should've Listened
by xenelle
Summary: PansyLuna. Luna arrives home from work to find that her home has been trashed. Femslash


Pairing: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and the other characters in the series. They belong to JKR and the subsidiaries. The lyrics to "Should've listened" are the property of Nickelback.

Spoilers: All five books

Author's notes: This is a songfic to Nickelback's "Should've listened". Lyrics are at the end. Futurefic, set after the two women have graduated from Hogwarts and the war is over, so the women are in their early twenties. It is also an established relationship (though if you know the song then you can guess what happens).

Beta thanks to Amye (invisibleamye)

Should've Listened

Luna came home after work; she was a columnist for the _Quibbler._ It had cleaned up a lot after Luna, Pansy and Hermione had taken over. Hermione was Editor in Chief, and Pansy was an Investigative Reporter, as well as backer with her shares in Parkinson Inc.

Luna walked in the door, which for some unknown reason was unlocked and open. She called out her lover's name.

Pansy and Luna were Hogwarts' miracle couple. They had started their relationship during Pansy's seventh year, and Luna held strong to her convictions that Pansy would not give in to familial pressure and join Voldemort's ranks as another Bellatrix Lestrange. She had not been disappointed.

Pansy graduated and found a flat in Muggle London near the Leaky Cauldron, then got work as an Intern at _The Daily Prophet_.

Pansy met Luna whenever they could. During the summer after Pansy's final year they were inseparable. During the Christmas holidays they were together at the Lovegood residence, and occasionally on a Hogsmeade Weekend. When Luna graduated, that night they made love for the first time together. Luna moved into Pansy's flat and worked for her father at the Quibbler. When Luna's father retired, the couple and Hermione Granger bought the paper and slowly made changers to it.

As Luna entered their home she noticed that their Muggle Ôcar' was gone. _But Pansy hardly ever drove_, Luna thought. The blonde looked around. The place was a mess - all their stuff was thrown around, it looked like a break-in. She looked closer and noticed that she couldn't see anything of Pansy's. _That's strange_, she thought absently. She gathered an armful of clothes and carried them into their bedroom.

Luna felt her lover's absence as she walked down the hallway. The room smelt like no one lived there, empty. Pansy was the only one who wore perfume and Luna usually smelt it as she walked around the house, giving her a sense of security.

There were spaces where all the pictures of them were, as well as ones of Pansy herself. Luna was used to seeing them now Ð pictures of her friends and family, the same ones she used to have in her bedroom at her father's home. The people in them were looking at her with disapproval. The young woman wondered why.

Luna entered their room; it looked like the most damage had been done in here. Her stuff was all over the room, drawers open with clothes precariously hanging from the edge, all of Pansy's stuff gone, all her little touches disappeared like smoke. Luna turned around on the spot and saw the mirror on the dresser. Written on the glass in the red lipstick Pansy wore when they first kissed was:

ÔI can't live like this anymore, I'm sorry. Bye.

It was signed with a kiss pressed to the cold glass. Luna saw a young woman with shock in her grey eyes that was slowly melting into heartbreak, her mouth hanging comically open and holding a pile of clothes that had just been angrily thrown around by her lover-

ÔEx-lover,' she corrected herself. Absently she sat down on the ground, wondering how it had come to this.

Luna remembered in recent years Pansy wanting to talk, but couldn't remember what it was about. The blonde could remember her lover coming up to her numerous times and saying "We have to talk." Luna had replied "Sure". Then smiled and nodded and agreed and then, what?

_Perhaps we would have lasted longer if I had developed better inter-personal communication skills,_ Luna thought. She always did take after her father; he wasn't much of a people person either.

She rose and put away the clothes she had been hugging like a teddy bear.

The blonde then went into the lounge room and surveyed the damage, when she realised that Pansy had taken Luna's set of car keys as well as her own. She looked around and spotted her purse in the front yard - she went out and retrieved it. When she looked inside she saw that all her money was gone, both Wizard and Muggle. Her picture of them was gone as well as her credit cards.

She went in to call the bank and saw that Pansy had punched the wall three times in anger.

"I'll wait a bit before calling the bank, she might've hurt herself," Luna decided, speaking out loud. It was an old habit; one she thought she'd cured herself of.

She again tried to remember what it was that Pansy had tried to tell her that the relationship needed; that _Pansy_ needed. All she could think of was that it was her lack of active listening skills. Luna remembered Pansy saying in a hurt voice, "You never listen! I've had enough!" She stumbled blindly to a chair and sat collapsed.

When she woke up three hours later she looked around. She was in the lounge, and Pansy hadn't changed her mind and come back to her. A tear escaped and Luna headed down the hall to their room - No, not theirs, hers Ð and as she entered she resolved to make things right.

She would get Pansy back.

Fin.

_There's clothes all over the floor_

_I don't remember them being there before_

_The smell of perfume isn't here_

Why's there lipstick on the mirror

_Still I don't understand_

_No pictures left in the hall_

_There's three new holes in the wall_

_Where the hell's my credit cards?_

_Why's my wallet in the yard?_

_Still I don't understand_

_Well now I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you'd had enough_

_A little trick that I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why must life be so tough?_

_Should see the look on my face_

_My shit's all over the place_

_Why's this happening to me?_

_Why'd you take both sets of keys?_

_And still I don't understand_

_Well now I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you'd had enough_

_A little trick that I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why must life be so tough? _


End file.
